


I Got Your Back

by That_AsgardianPrince



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars RPF, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Din uses he/they pronouns, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Panic Attack, Reader has a very bad sense of humor, Reader is gender neutral, Self-Indulgent, Sensory Overload, anxiety attack, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_AsgardianPrince/pseuds/That_AsgardianPrince
Summary: Reader experiences sensory overload and Din helps them.Reader is ambiguous so anyone can be them.CW: immature jokes, mentions of feeling sensory overloaded, rude people
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	I Got Your Back

You stood in front of the Razor Crest with your hands on your hips, taking in the fresh air. Or as fresh as it could be, anyway.

"Ah yes, genuine air. And not air recycled inside a stinky, old ship." you joked, poking Din's armored shoulder.

"Hey, this ship may be old but it works well."

"Sure, why not. Let's go with that." you laughed and started walking off towards the marketplace.

Din huffed and followed you, the Child's pram not far behind.

Marketplace browsing had a become a weird hobby of yours. It had been a while since you had done careless shopping, so you decided to annoy Din constantly about it until they finally relented.

You stopped first at a fruit and vegetable stand. There were all sorts of different kinds, most you've never even heard of. One of them was a purple, polka dotted red gourd. It was cube shaped with all sorts of weird bumps. It's weird vibe made you smile. Then, your eyes landed on the fruit next to it that had a name you couldn't even pronounce. It was a normal seeming fruit however the color pattern on it had you wheezing. 

"Mando." you called for him. "Mando." You flicked the side of their helmet. He turned to face you and followed where your finger pointed. "Mando, this one looks like it has a cumstain." You started laughing, hard.

"Kriff, you're so immature."

"Mando, it's oozing!" you wheezed, trying to catch your breath. Sound no longer escaped your mouth as you continued laughing. A huge grin was plastered on your face as you lightly slapped Din's armored arm.

"I'm leaving." Din chuckled.

After taking a deep breath to calm down, you grabbed his arm before they could move out of your reach. "No, please, stay with me." You laughed softly.

Din laughed softly and rested his hand on yours that was wrapped around his arm. You both continued walking down the pathway of stores and carts. You loved moments like this. Moments that were calm and peaceful with Din and the Child.

Your smile widened when you eyed a small cart that was filled with and surrounded by piles and piles of books. Releasing Din's arm, you walked quickly over to the cart. Looking through the different books, your eyes landed on a particular one.

"Ha, it says volume 69." you giggled.

Soft snoring was suddenly heard as you browsed through a small bookcase against the cart. Your brows knitted together as you looked around. That's when you noticed Din nod towards the Child. The Child had fallen asleep wrapped in their comfy blankets.

"The baby is snoring." You paused. "That is so cute!" Your voice raised a little as you spoke and Din quickly shushed you.

"Right, yeah. Shhhhh." you said, whispering.

Din shook their head slightly at you. Underneath his helmet, you knew a smile was plastered on their face. 

You bought different trinkets for the baby, some things for yourself, and a gift for Din. He had been distracted with another shop, so you took the chance and bought them something because why not?

The early morning turned into the afternoon as you walked through the markets with Din and the Child. The area became busier and busier as time went on, causing you to dart your eyes around the marketplace more. The close proximity to random strangers made your heart start to beat faster than it should have been. You pushed away the nagging feeling. You were not going to let your anxiety get in the middle of your wonderful day with the people you love most.

Boxing up your emotions however did nothing but make it worse. Your breathing and pace quickened as you tried to rationalize your way through the panic.

Noticing your change in demeanor, Din knew what you needed. "Let's start heading back to the ship." he said.

You wringed your hands together as you tried to control your breathing. The universe seemed to have decided that your longed for happiness must end.

Lost in thought, you hadn't been paying attention to your environment or the people around you. A bulky, very tall person rammed into you and walked away without even a sparing a glance in your direction. That had been the last straw.

The fabric of your clothes became too much, too heavy, and too tight. You couldn't breathe. The wind felt like punches to your skin, the sun beamed burning temperatures, everything was too bright, too loud, too overwhelming. With a cry, you ceased walking, squeezed your eyes shut and covered your ears with your hands.

Din guarded you from passersby. He knew what was happening. It had occurred before.

A Twi'lek sneered at your form as they stood nearby. "What in the hell is going on with them? Snap out of-"

"Move." Din said through gritted teeth, interrupting the Twi'lek. They raised their blaster and aimed it towards the stranger.

The Twi'lek raised their hands in defense and backed away slowly.

You took deep breaths in and out until you felt calm enough to call out for Din. "Mando?"

"I'm right here." he whispered.

"Take me back to the ship, please." You reached out to grab Mando's arm, still keeping your eyes shut. 

Din lead you back to the ship, glancing towards you and the Child every couple minutes. Once reaching the ship, he opened the blast door and brought you inside. Squinting your eyes open, you darted for the darkest corner of the ship and sat on the floor.

Mando settled the Child into the cockpit and went after you. After finding you, they grabbed your earmuffs from a nearby shelf and handed them to you. You quickly reached for them and put them on. After a while, you finally started to feel a sliver of peacefulness. You shook your hands lightly to release some pent-up tension and slowly opened your eyes. Luckily, Mando kept the ship quite dark so you welcomed the lack of brightness. Din sat in front you. He took off his helmet slowly, careful to make as little noise as possible and set it down on the floor next to them.

"Would you like to breath with me, cyar'ika?"

You nodded. You kept your eyes trained on the floor, still feeling quite sensitive to everything. You listened out for Din's breathing to follow them.

Din spoke each command, pausing before each word. "In. Out. In. Out. In. Out."

You breathed in deeply and out. You felt much calmer now. Your clothes didn't feel as heavy or tight. Your chest didn't hurt. Your surroundings weren't magnetized.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." You took one final deep breath before going back to breathing normally. You removed your earmuffs and handed them to Din. "Thank you."

"Go lay down and get some rest. You need it."

Laughing softly, you met his gaze. "So do you."

"You need it more than me right now." They chuckled.

"You're right." you sighed. "You better sleep later, though."

"I will." Din stood, reaching for their helmet. "Goodnight, cyar'ika ."

"Goodnight." you smiled softly at him before going to the bed to lay down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my hunk of trash 💚


End file.
